Illusion ou réalité ?
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Les Hearts débarquent sur une île ... comment dire ... assez particulière ! Mais est-ce vraiment la réalité ? Attention OS totalement farfelu !


_Bonjour les gens !  
_

 _En attendant d'avoir d'autres idées pour ma fic, voici cet OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination bizarroïde !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _One Piece est à Oda évidemment._

* * *

 **Illusion ou réalité ?**

§§§

Par un temps radieux, un sous-marin jaune voguait au rythme du vent sur une mer d'huile. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour un certain ours en combinaison orange. Sur le pont, il dormait, largement affalé. Juste à côté, quelques pirates jouaient aux cartes à même le sol. La partie, sûrement du poker, était animée; leurs rires et exclamations résonnaient au loin. Un cri les coupa. Le pirate au nid de pie avait aperçu une île à l'horizon.

§§§

Ils accostèrent dans la soirée. L'île était un marais géant aux allures repoussantes et aux odeurs peu ragoutantes. Ils mirent quand même pied à terre et le capitaine décida de partir lui-même en exploration. Sachi, Penguin et Bepo, l'accompagnèrent.

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans la zone humide qui à première vue, était des plus banale, quoique légèrement effrayante. Leur progression était ralentie par le terrain, peu à leur avantage. La boue rendait le sol glissant, de grandes mares les obligeaient à faire des détours et la végétation très dense diminuait sérieusement leur champs de vision.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière avec en son sein, un arbre. Un arbre gigantesque qui dominait aisément toute l'île. Son diamètre était aussi imposant que sa hauteur et ses larges racines s'enfonçaient dans la terre meuble. Il était tel un géant endormi veillant sur l'île. Un calme plat régnait, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un gâteau, probablement au chocolat, passa en courant.

Oui vous avez bien lu. Le gâteau passa, en courant, sur deux petites jambes humaines.

Un ange passa, enfin, c'est une façon de parler.

Trafalgar se dit que, bon, ils étaient sur Grand Line des choses bizarres, ils en verront d'autres. Enfin, il fut quand même _intérieurement_ légèrement décondensé quand une armée de fourchettes ailées passa à la poursuite du gâteau. Il lança une œillade à ses nakamas.

Son ours salivait déjà et les deux autres ressemblaient à des carpes hors de l'eau. Surtout lors de l'arrivée d'une pieuvre de chocolat dégoulinante comme une fontaine qui laissait une trace chocolatée de son passage.

Je vous rappelle que à la base, l'île était un marais et que désormais, nos pirates avaient le plaisir d'assister à un balais de nourriture vivante qui jouait à un géant cache-cache pour ne pas entrer dans la chaine alimentaire.

Une pile de pancakes avec des bras et des jambes débuta une bataille de lancé de tarte à la crème. Les projectiles commencèrent à voler dans tout les sens.

Penguin paniqua quand il vit Bepo dégoulinant d'un liquide rouge. Heureusement, ce n'était que du coulis de framboises.

Le chirurgien de la mort cherchait un moyen de sortir de se souk alimentaire, évitant agilement tous les OVNI. Sauf, une tarte au citron qui vint se loger directement dans son visage. Il cessa tout mouvement et le dessert tomba mollement au sol découvrant le visage décomposé du supernova.

Sachi et Penguin avaient du mal à retenir leurs rires. Ils préfèrent, pour leur survie, fuir vers le marais, laissant l'ours en pleine dégustation et leur capitaine découper minutieusement tous les plats qui lui passer sous la main. Malheureusement une nuée de billets leur bouchèrent le passage. Pareils à des insectes, les berrys volaient et forcèrent les pirates à retourner dans la clairière. Trafalgar voulut leur demander ce qui se passer mais un grondement résonna.

La nuit tombait peu à peu et les quelques derniers rayons de soleil firent scintiller le sol qui se transforma en des millions de pièces d'or. Doucement mais sûrement les pirates s'enfonçaient dans le sol tout comme la bouffe encore présente.

Ils tombaient, ils tombaient dans une mer de pièces d'or. Assez ironique pour des pirates, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils finirent par atterrir sur la place d'un village. Eh quel charmant village ! Des rangées de maisons colorées filaient vers le port commercial en contre bas. Il y avait des fleurs aux milles senteurs aux quatre coins de la place. Le soir tombant donnait un couché de soleil des plus romantiques.

Rapidement le chirurgien, blasé par ce spectacle à faire vomir des arcs-en-ciel, fit un état des lieux. Au centre de la place trônait le même arbre gigantesque que dans le marais. Soudain de la musique brisa le silence. Toute une fanfare débarqua sur la place, suivit d'un défilé géant composé de poupées, de frigos, de gâteaux sur pattes et autres choses qui ne devraient pas marcher en théorie. Aux balcons des maisons, des jeunes filles apparurent. Elles étaient toutes belles à croquer, vêtue légèrement et on pouvait croire que c'était le concours de la plus grosse poitrine.

3 pirates KO : un à cause de sa digestion et deux autres à cause de saignements de nez.

Le défilé se dirigea vers les pirates tel une marée humaine, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Bientôt les Hearts se retrouvèrent noyés dans la foule, dans un brouhaha infernal à vous faire saigner les oreilles.

Une chaise à porteurs géante surplombait le bazar. En haut, une sorte de panda en peluche version chibi trop mignonne hurlait :

"L'empereur de Mars viendra nous envahir avec son armée de guêpes ! Alliés aux russiens, ils nous mangerons tous pour instaurer une monarchie totalitaire ! Seul, la beauté et l'harmonie du rhinocéros pourra nous sauver ! "

Il continua son charabia mais le chirurgien n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait été éloigné de ses nakamas et tentait de les rejoindre découpant toute chose se mettant sur sa route. Jusqu'à qu'un tremblement de terre agita le défilé, créant un tsunamis géant qui engloutit les pirates.

Trafalgar se retrouva à nager dans une mer de poupées et autres objets en tout genre. Impossible d'utiliser son frit du démon, il était piégé. Le village disparut et avec lui le beau ciel bleu. Un orage éclata. Il plut sur la mer de jouets où dérivait le chirurgien de la mort sans pouvoir lutter contre le courant mais sans se noyer non plus.

Il ne voyait plus ses nakamas. D'ailleurs à part le ciel apocalyptique et cette étrange mer, il ne voyait rien. Son regard se perdait dans l'infini de l'horizon.

Soudain, un tourbillon apparut. Tel le siphon d'un évier, les poupées furent aspirés et le capitaine pirate avec.

Il tomba, flottant dans les ténèbres. Il chuta, longtemps sans savoir où il était, nageant en plein rêve. Mais étais-ce vraiment un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Ou la réalité ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son équipage, son pouvoir et la terre ferme.

Il se stoppa dans ses profondes réflexions quand son visage rencontra le sol. Il était de nouveau dans le marais. La nuit venait de tomber.

Il se releva, doucement. Sa tête lui tournait, pire que le lendemain d'une cuite. Un mal de tête abominable où à chaque petit bruit vous avez l'impression qu'on joue de la batterie avec votre tête.

Bref, à part un mal de crâne puissant, tout allait bien. Enfin presque, il était seul. Deux idiots et un ours manqués à l'appel.

Petit tour à 360°, il y avait l'arbre toujours bien enraciné, la clairière et le marais humide autour. Pas traces de chose bizarre tel que de la bouffe ou des poupées. C'était déjà un bon point.

Donc, où était passé les autres ?

Ni une ni deux, un lot de deux idiots tombèrent d'une branche de l'arbre avec, comme la cerise sur le gâteau, un ours au-dessus.

Le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, Trafalgar en bon médecin qu'il était analysa la situation et en vint à la conclusion que ce marais contenait des gaz hallucinogènes. Tout cela avait donc était une hallucination !

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une réponse, il se mit en marche traînant trois zombis derrière lui. Ils rentrèrent au sous-marin, bien décidés à mettre les voiles dès que le log pose serait rechargé.

S'ils étaient restés quelques minutes de plus, ils auraient pu voir un panda en peluche se frotter les pattes en ricanant du haut de sa branche.

Fin ?

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Alors ? Mais non ne partez pas en courant !_

 _Laissez au moins une petite review !_

 _Allez c'est pas cher payé !_

 _J'hésite à faire une suite ou à le laisser comme ça. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Il y a quelques petites références, si ça vous intéresse je vous les donne._

 _Pas trop de fautes d'orthographe au moins, hein ?_

 _Voilà, voilà !_

 _A pluche !_


End file.
